The attempt to compact existing mechanical systems has a rather long history. However, a technology has recently drawn attention to integrate a mechanical system of a size that varies from several micrometers to several hundreds of micrometers. It comprises a plurality of components such as sensors, actuators, and electronic circuits, and preferably use the IC (Integrated Circuit) fabrication technique called MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems). Sensors in the field of MEMS are fast reaching the level of practical use, mainly as acceleration sensors using transducers, as described in the paper by H. Seidel, et al, "Capacitive Silicon Accelerometer with Highly Symmetrical Design", Transducers '89 Lecture No. B10.4, June 1989, and as pressure sensors, described in the paper by K. Ikeda, et al, "Silicon Pressure Sensor Integrates Resonant Strain Gauge 0n Diaphragm", Transducers '89 Lecture No. B4.3, June 1989. However, the study of micro actuators has just begun. As an example of a micro actuator, an ultrasonic motor using a piezoelectric element is actively studied at present.